tsunami_horizonfandomcom-20200214-history
Majin
Majin (魔人) also known as''' Pure Evil Being''' (魔人ブウ, '' Bū''), is the original and purest form of Evil, a manifestation of evil itself. The first form of Majin that appeared in'' Tsunami Horizon'' was actually the form that he took after he had absorbed a Ki Crystal and mofey millions of years earlier, and Majin appeared again only after all of the fighters he had absorbed were removed from his system. Majin is the God of Evil, evil manifested into a being. Unlike his other forms, this form of Majin's thought process is seen to be irrational and spontaneous, even destroying his own body to destroy the Cold World. Although he appears different than any other form, he is more dangerous than any other forms of Majin due to his full relentless evil and unpredictability. He is also completely free of restraint and has no trace of sanity and, because of this, is extremely volatile. He retains his childish personality, becoming amused and laughing hysterically at his own destruction of entire worlds. Personality and Appearance Majin's personality is very similar to that of a very young child, in that he retains no form of compassion or remorse for any of his actions. Furthermore, due to his child-like personality and mind-set, he is incapable of developing empathy and comprehending the nature of his actions. Majin is also, like a child, very unpredictable in his behavior and actions, sometimes randomly falling asleep during battle, or acting like a monkey by banging his chest with his fists. Majin's only reason for existence was to cause absolute destruction. He enjoyed the destruction he brought to the world, reveling in the devastation he wreaks. He appears to enjoy testing the limits of his own power as well, seeking out Tsunami just to see how far he could push him. He is also utterly merciless, annihilating entire planets simply because warriors were not there. On the rare occasion he ever showed any restraint of his power, it was to make his "game" of destruction last longer instead of producing an instant kill. He is not a sadistic killer seeking to bring pain to his victims, as he seemingly does not care, or even know about pain, nor does he seek to conquer and rule over anything. He merely seeks to have fun the only way he knows how; creating havoc and destruction in the whole universe. Strangely, despite his destructive tendencies, Majin seems to have a pure heart, as he is able to deflect Wamu back at Ku when it jams (Sonai earlier states that only someone with a pure heart could deflect the Wamu, though one being pure evil of heart may also be able to deflect it). His child-like personality is most likely what enables him to deflect the Wamu. Though he is highly irrational and insane, Majin does seem to have some reasoning abilities and intelligence, as he quickly realized that Goku refused to hit him with the Spirit Bomb as long as Vegeta was in the way and took advantage of it by pinning the latter to the ground. Majin has a tremendous increase in power and has an increased mental capacity. In this form, Majin has very little patience and has extremely dangerous fits of anger, even holding the power to rip through dimensional walls and portals. The tentacle atop his head increases in size and width, and his facial appearance closely resembles that of a human being. Majin is more confident and boastful than ever before, belittling attempts at stopping him .He now wears Tsunami's familiar orange gi and he wears baggy white pants, with a black belt showing the Majin symbol and he also wears black arm covers. Background Majin was created roughly five million years before the actual story of Tsunami takes place by a powerful being, a god. This evil was a virtually unstoppable force of destruction, and, because of his absolutely wild and ruthless nature, he could not be controlled. An example of this is when, shortly after his creation, Majin blew up Sitwasu world and its inhabitants, and almost killed himself in the process, Majin made his way to the Creation World, where the rulers of the worlds and Majin's opposite, lived peacefully. Majin proceeded to kill both the Sub-bosses before encountering the King, the strongest of the rulers. Although the King managed to fight evenly with Majin and land a few hits on the monster, Majin managed to absorb Southern King during their fight, which transformed him into a bulkier version of himself. Forms He developed a human form after consulting Shinzo, he eventually battles a bunch of people in order to get a wish which would allow him to transform into a human. *'Ki Blast' – The most basic form of energy wave. This was the first attack Kid Buu used in the series. Although a basic attack, when used by Kid Buu it still had enough power to destroy a planet the size of the Earth. *'Absorption' – Majin Buu fully engulfs and takes an opponent into his body to cause an increase in physical and mental prowess. Majin Buu usually has a severed body part liquefy, or he has a piece of skin fall off of his body. The goo will then sneak up behind the person, and stretch itself to be large enough to accommodate the target. The goo will then leap onto the person. The goo will try to smother as much of the target as it can on the first strike to make the capture easier. If Majin Buu is lucky, the goo will completely cover the target on the first leap. Once the goo is on the person, it will quickly cover up any part of the person that was not covered during when it first leaped. Once the target is completely covered, the goo will squeeze and solidify, trapping the person. It is seemingly impossible to escape the goo, no matter what the circumstances (such as Piccolo, who the goo took a long time to cover due to his armor). Majin Buu will then raise his finger up, and the goo will then launch up into the air with the person inside of it. The goo will then fly straight into Majin Buu and cover him. During the transformation, Majin Buu will become liquid himself, meaning that he is basically taking over the goo and has surrounded the person with his own liquefied body. He then begins to meld back into a solid form, making sure the person is in the center of the goo. The person is shrunken and is put inside Majin Buu's body in a pod. Kid Buu absorbed the Southern Supreme and Grand Supreme Kai many years ago and was transformed into the fat Majin Buu as a result. *'Body Manipulation and Regeneration' – Majin Buu has full control over every aspect of his physical make-up, able to stretch, shape-shift, liquify, and otherwise manipulate his malleable body; useful as both an attack and defense and as a tool in absorption. He can also regenerate his body at a sub-molecular level, allowing him to survive virtually anything; however, he was unable to regenerate from Goku's Spirit Bomb since it destroyed every atom of Buu. His unrivaled regeneration plus his endless resilience and stamina granted him near-immortality; he is shown to be able to survive the blast of a planet exploding (demonstrated when he uses his Planet Burst to destroy the Earth and other planets while still on them). However, it is shown during the fight between Vegito and Super Buu that even his regeneration has its limits; after repeatedly being blow to bits and pounded into oblivion, Buu had to exert more and more effort to restore himself, at one point failing completely for a moment and leaving a gaping hole in his stomach. *'Mystic Attack' – The ability to extend his arms or legs. Kid Buu uses this attack on Vegeta to choke him. He also uses the Mystic Attack in video games, and is notably seen using it to grab Gotenks by the neck in the opening of Dragon Ball Z: Budokai 3. *'Mystic Ball Attack' – Buu curls himself up into a ball with his legs above his back and his feet below his chin and flies around using himself as a weapon to crash into enemies. Kid Buu used this technique against Super Saiyan 3 Goku only in the anime, and in video games. *'Mystic Combination' – A rush attack he used against Super Saiyan 3 Goku. Named in the [http://dragonball.wikia.com/wiki/Dragon_Ball_Z:_Budokai_Tenkaichi_%28series%29 Budokai Tenkaichi video game series]. *'Finger Beam' – Kid Buu is seen using Finger Beams to kill Alpha-seijins during a flashback, as well as to destroy planets in the episode "True Saiyans Fight Alone". *'Vanishing Beam' – A technique used many times by Majin Buu and is his signature technique. It is usually an average-sized, pink or purple beam fired from the palm. It also has enough power to destroy a planet the size of Earth. *'Gack!' – Kid Buu fires a powerful energy blast from his mouth. He first used it in his Ultra Buu form against the Eastern Supreme Kai, who was saved from it by the Grand Supreme Kai. He later used it in his original form against Goku and Vegeta. *'Instant Learning' – This ability does not actually have a name. It allows Buu to instantly and perfectly perform any skill or ability he saw. This explains how he knew Instantaneous Movement because he saw Kibito Kai perform it. This ability is shared by all versions of Buu. The limit of this ability is unknown, but he has learned such abilities like the Kamehameha, Instantaneous Movement and a skill used by Vegeta (learned by Good Buu). Even in death, this ability is retained by Kid Buu's reincarnate Uub, as Vegeta stated that Uub was learning to fight Goku as he was fighting. *'Kamehameha' – A technique copied when Goku used it. Kid Buu uses the attack on Goku during their battle on the sacred planet of the Kais. **'Super Kamehameha' – The upgraded version of Kamehameha. Unlike his regular Kamehameha it is blue in color. *'Mad Kill Spike' – Buu fires many ki waves at at the opponent. Kid Buu has his own unique version during which he splits into hundreds of Kid Buus that fire Continuous Energy Bullet, creating a monsoon of energy waves. Named in the [http://dragonball.wikia.com/wiki/Dragon_Ball_Z:_Budokai_%28series%29 Budokai video game series], where Kid Buu uses Continuous Energy Bullets without splitting. *'Nightmare Impact' – Nightmare Impact is a rush attack Kid Buu used against Super Saiyan 2 Vegeta on the Supreme Kai's planet. Named in the [http://dragonball.wikia.com/wiki/Dragon_Ball:_Raging_Blast_%28series%29 Raging Blast video game series]. *'Buu Rocket' – An attack used by Kid Buu against Good Buu in which he surrounds himself in energy and rushes forward like a rocket. This attack vaporized Good Buu's neck and up, but he regenerated. *'Planet Burst' – A massive energy sphere created by Kid Buu by collecting energy in his right palm, more than enough to destroy a planet the size of Earth, and implied by Goku to have enough power to destroy a planet ten times over in a single shot. It was used to not only destroy Earth, but many other planets, as Kid Buu sought out the place where Goku and Vegeta were hiding. This technique is called Vanishing Ball in the Budokai series, and was named Planet Burst in the Budokai Tenkaichi series. In the Budokai series, Kid Buu uses a version called Warp Kamehameha where he fires a Kamehameha push the ball to the opponent. **'Shocking Ball' – Kid Buu uses a smaller version of the Planet Burst on Grand Kai's planet against Pikkon, Olibu, Krillin, Yamcha, and many other fighters. Named in the Raging Blast series, where it appears as on of Kid Buu's Super Attacks. *'Elastic Tentacle' – Kid Buu uses his tentacle to attack his opponent. *'Assault Rain' – A technique originally used by Super Buu. Kid Buu was first shown using this attack in the opening movies for Dragon Ball GT: Final Bout and Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi. He also uses it in the video games Final Bout, Dragon Ball Z: Shin Budokai, Dragon Ball Z: Shin Budokai - Another Road, and Dragon Ball Z: Infinite World. *'Vanishing Drop' – Kid Buu kicks the opponent up and grabs them in mid-air to perform a spinning piledriver. Used in the Budokai series. *'Savage Rush' – A High Speed Rush finished with a Kiai. Used in the Budokai series. *'Crazy Smash' – Kid Buu kicks the opponent up in the air, then he kicks and punches them down again, and finally Kid Buu kicks his opponent in the back when he is down. Used in the Budokai series. *'Super Ghost Kamikaze Attack' – Used by Kid Buu in Dragon Ball Z: Scouter Battle Taikan Kamehameha. *'Instantaneous Movement' – Kid Buu teleports himself to a location of his choosing. Kid Buu learned this technique by watching Kibito Kai perform it. In the anime, this technique is called "Instant Transmission". It is one of his Blast 1 in the Budokai Tenkaichi series. *'Sleep' – Despite having seemingly endless stamina, Kid Buu does need to rest from time to time. Evidence of that was shown when he fell asleep while Goku and Vegeta played Rock-Paper-Scissors to see who would fight him first. This is probably due to his galactic destruction spree before he managed to track down his targets. Another scene of him taking a break is while he was beating on Good Buu. He stopped, sat down, and exhaled an exhausted sigh before he continued his beating. It is one of his Blast 1 in the Budokai Tenkaichi series. Gallery Vegito.jpeg|Majin's true human form 180px-VegitoSuperSaiyanNV.png|Majin's super form Vegito_SSJ4.jpg|Ultimate human form